A Friend of Electricity
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A boy becomes friends with Feedback. Rated T for a little action violence.


**Man of Cartoons requested this fanfic after winning the Ben 10 Quiz I posted. Johnny (the character he plays) belongs to him and Ben 10 and Feedback belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy!**

**A Friend of Electricity**

Johnny was just getting out of school when he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw it was the school bully, Charley.

"Where ya headed, Johnny-boy?" the bully jeered while his cronies laughed and made fun of Johnny, who immediately began to run away, the bullies not far behind him.

Johnny ran until he began to tire and stopped a moment to fill his lungs up with air. Hearing the bullies behind him, he immediately ducked into the alley beside him, hoping that the bullies would go past him, but they saw him go in the alley and were closing in fast. Johnny frantically looked for a way out when all of a sudden, something or someone grabbed his backpack from behind and hauled him up as if he only weighed a few pounds. He closed his eyes tightly as he hated heights and felt someone pull him closer and hold him protectively as the person began to move away, leaving behind the alley full of confused bullies. Soon, the person stopped and Johnny felt himself lowered carefully to his feet.

"Hey, kid," said a voice that crackled slightly. "You okay?"

Johnny looked up to see a strange person in front of him. He had a black and green body with plug-like fingers and two dreadlocks and a tail that all had plugs on them. His Cyclops-eye was filled with concern. Johnny didn't know whether to yell and run or stay and not move. The person looked at him now with curiosity.

"Hey, kid," he now said, making Johnny realize he was the one who had spoken earlier. "Are you hurt?"

Johnny finally reached a decision. "Monster!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the person wince a little. Johnny then ran as fast as he could until he suddenly found himself on the edge of the roof of the building he was standing on and trying to keep his balance as his arms moved crazily in circles in an almost hopeless effort to not fall. Then something was gripping the hood of his black hoodie and gently pulling him back away from the edge, supporting him as he then sagged against whatever was behind him to get his breath back. He then looked up and saw the same person he had first seen, only this time, the person wore a friendly smile.

"Careful where you run," he said cautiously to the boy, who just nodded, confused about this strange person. "Name's Feedback, kid. What's yours?"

"J-Johnny," said Johnny, feeling a little embarrassed that he was stuttering. Feedback chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny," he said in a friendly way. Then he grew serious. "Why were those boys chasing you?"

Johnny looked down. "They're bullies," he said. "I'm the smallest in my class and so they pick on me."

Feedback looked thoughtful for a moment. "Size doesn't matter," he said gently. "It's your actions that count."

Johnny looked up at Feedback in surprise as the alien placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "How about I help you with those bullies?" he asked him.

Johnny nodded. "That'd be great!" he said enthusiastically. Feedback chuckled and then crouched down, gesturing for the boy to get on his back. Johnny did so, wrapping his arms around Feedback's neck to hold on and Feedback checked to be sure Johnny was secure before beginning to walk toward the building edge.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Johnny, somewhat unsure as he looked down to where the ground was. Feedback sensed the boy's tension.

"Hey," he said, looking back at him. "Just hang on and don't look down."

"Easy for you to say," Johnny retorted back, making Feedback chuckle again.

"I'll catch you if you fall off," he promised him as Feedback then began to run along the telephone wires. Johnny gaped in amazement as the black and green alien skated along the wires with no trouble at all.

"Whoa," he said in amazement. Feedback heard him and chuckled.

"I figured you'd be impressed," he said. "Being a Conductiod alien, electricity is my main power."

"This is so cool!" Johnny said, watching as Feedback leapt with a graceful leap to another telephone wire before jumping to another rooftop. Feedback motioned for Johnny to jump down and be quiet, to which he obeyed as they then heard the bullies down below. Both jumped down in front of the bullies with Johnny standing behind Feedback and the alien used his electricity to scare the bullies away. Charley tried to stay and swing some punches at Feedback, all of which Feedback caught and looked at him dead in the eye. Charley got so scared that he ran and Feedback let him go, laughing out loud with Johnny as the bullies all disappeared from sight.

Feedback then took Johnny home and Johnny asked Feedback to stay, to which the alien agreed and the two became best friends for life.

**So, what do ya think?**


End file.
